


It All Started At A Bakery

by Rosie_Kitten134



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mafiafell (Undertale), F/M, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underfell W. D. Gaster
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26244160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosie_Kitten134/pseuds/Rosie_Kitten134
Summary: Charlotte "Lottie" Baker was a simple girl with simple wants. A nice little house close to town but still in the woods, some peace and quiet, and something to call her own.  Of course life has a way of ruining at least one thing: letting you claim something physical as your own. For Lottie that was her home, besides the fact it was the XX50's and she was the only single woman managing her own property in the town, the area she lived pays to the mafia for protection. Well what happens when a new Mafia takes over and calls for a meeting?
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 49





	1. Freedom

Charlotte looked up at the house that was now hers. Saving all these years had finally paid off, she owned her own little place in the world. She graduated highschool and worked immediately, some of her friends started families or went to college; Charlotte on the other hand went to work and started doing odd jobs left and right so she could move to her own cozy corner in the world. She walked up holding the keys in her hand, her truck behind her filled with her things. She opened the door and smiled. Sure the place wasn't very cherry but she was to make it something she was happy with. She loved the house when she first had the walk through and signed for it after looking at the others. 

She started to move in the boxes and saw it must've been really nice when it was built. She hated the way most modern houses looked. She liked to be anti-frantic and it reflected in what she owned. Yes, she liked colors and modern fashion but she preferred to wear more casual clothes. She left most of her dresses and skirts at her father's instead of her pants and jeans. 

Lottie sighed as she cleaned up the house a bit and removed the covers off of the furniture. She ran her hand over the soft material, humming softly. She sat on the couch and tipped her head back relaxing enjoying the feeling of the room. The doors on this place were closed for the last 2 decades and was built in the 20s. The house was decorated simply and not too many decorations littered the place from the previous owners.

Lottie started to wonder who the previous owners were. She wondered if they were monsters and they moved away before this town was accepting of monsters, or if they were humans who saw the monsters moving in and moved away. Her head spun with possibilities and then she heard a knock on her door. 

Lottie walked over to the door and opened it. She came face to face with a man in a black and white suit and she barely came up to his shoulder. He was slender and his hands were decorated in tattoos and rings. "Can I help you sir?" She asked him as she stood straighter with her head slightly tilted. She knew a mafia man when she saw one, time to put on her innocent act.

"I'm with the protection agency and am here to collect your monthly payment." He said coldly looking her up and down. Lottie nodded and handed him the money with a little extra to make it seem like someone else also lived here. 

"Here you go sir. Have a good day." She said as he turned to leave. Lottie leaned on the door sighing as she went back to cleaning the first floor. 

Lottie finished the downstairs around nightfall and walked out to the back porch and gazed at the stars. She smiled softly and leaned on the railing resting her head on her hand. The cool autumn air, brushing over her cheeks and rustling her hair in the wind.

She walked back into the house after a few minutes and as she closed the door, she heard distant gunshots. Her first reaction was to grab her pistol and rifle and set herself up by the window downstairs watching and waiting just in case she had to defend herself. 

"I am never complaining about dad teaching me how to defend myself again." She said out loud as she heard the gunshots fading quickly and she relaxed a bit.


	2. The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lottie opens her bakery up the following morning and meets the new mafia that runs the town: The Gaster Family or the Bare Bones Mafia. They have a special contract for her.

Lottie didn't get much sleep the night before because of the gunshots from earlier. They sounded like pistols so something was going on in town. She tried to think of anything else but the possibility of the mafia fighting; drunken brawl got outta hand, someone tried to cheat during a game and got caught, ect. She just couldn't, she just knew what it was. 

Lottie got up as the sun, barely risen, hit her face with her slumped on the couch close to the window. She stretched and yawned as she cracked her bones. Lottie looked outside and saw it was a nice day. She wandered to the closest bathroom with a black and red button down and a pair of jeans. The sun had not even moved when she exited the bathroom freshly showered and dressed. She looked in the mirror and decided to put on some very light makeup. Lottie sighed as she grabbed her apron to head to the bakery on the little corner of a busy street that's still sleeping. 

Lottie unlocked the door and walked in and started to prep the bread dough. She turned on the ovens and pulled out her grandmother's recipe book. Lottie tied her hair back with a ribbon, she turned on the radio and hummed along to the song playing. 

She just put some danishes and brioche in the oven when she heard the soft chiming of the bell at the front of her store and she quickly walked out and saw some well dressed men standing there.

"I'm sorry sirs. The bakery is currently closed for another few hours. I'm go-" Lottie started but was cut off realizing that the men were skeleton monsters. The red and black theme of their outfits and their creepy aura gave who they were away. What did the Gaster Family want with her? 

"Ms. Baker?" The one in the front asked. If she remembered correctly, his name was W.D.

"Yes, sir." She said almost on command. She felt stupid doing that but old habits died hard and all that. 

"Do you mind locking the door? We would like to have a….chat." W.D. said and she nodded locking it. 

"I have breakfast pastries in the oven. Please make yourselves comfortable." She said heading back to the ovens as she heard them sit down and talk quietly among each other. Her heart pounding as she made sure her gun was strapped to her waist under her apron. 

Sans glanced at his brothers, they were talking about their latest prospect, the storage of their products in the little bakery they now sit in. It was cute and quaint, not anything fancy. The walls were a soft pink color with pastel purple and blue accents here and there. He heard footsteps coming their way and he turned his head to see the owner walking over carrying a plate. 

She sat down the plate on the table and then seated herself facing his brothers. "Fresh out of the oven, I have some coffee and tea brewing as well." She said sweetly and calmly but her face read business. Sans interest in the little dame was piqued.

"Ms. Bak-" Wings started but was interrupted.

"Charlotte, please, I'm not one for total formality" Charlotte said to him as if this was two people introducing themselves as friends.

"Charlotte, you seem to be quite the no nonsense person, I like that in partners." Wings said but Sans could see Charlotte's face and it was talking none of his brother's bulletin talk.

"Mr. Gaster, you are a man of business; not a lawyer, please do not try to sugar coat." Charlotte said leaning back in her chair. Sans grabbed an apple danish off the plate as she stared down Wings in the nicest way possible but still seemed to make Sans squirm.

"Okay...Papyrus...the contract please." Wings said as Papyrus handed him a rolled up paper and handed it to her.

Lottie couldn't believe what was being presented to her. A contract with the Gaster family, to hold their surplus weapons. These assholes must've thought she had gone mad. She didn't want anything to do with them. She thought human mafias ran the town.

"Mr. Gaster, I don't want to flip your lid sugar, but I don't see anywhere how this would benefit me." Lottie said as she crossed her arms looking at the man across from her. "I didn't think your family ran this town either." She said matter of factly, this caused a chuckle to escape the tallest in the group, Papyrus was what W.D. called him. She turned her gaze to him.

"Actually Human, We Just Won This Territory Last Night." Papyrus said, making Lottie freeze in her seat. She knew it, that was a gang War last night. 

"I see...but again, how does this benefit me?" Lottie asked W.D. again and he seemed to be so calm, like he had an ace up his sleeve. She hated mafia people, always so smug. Gaster leaned on the table with his head resting on his hands staring at her. 

"Immunity, it's the reason that a lot of the businesses don't pay protection fees. They store our products for us." W.D. said to Lottie as she leaned forward. 

"So I basically wouldn't have to pay a protection fee?" She said leaning forward staring back at the skeleton in front of her. She could use the money to put new upgrades into the Bakery. The brothers nodded at her and she bit her lip softly as she thought. She hated the idea of storing weapons in her bakery but…she had weapons all over the place anyway...a few more hidden in the back couldn't hurt right? Remember it is to improve yourself and the bakery. 

"Do we have a deal, dollface?" The stout skeleton finally talked, grabbing her attention and she stared at him. His gold tooth shined in the light and she turned her head away. Lottie signed the contract and slipped it back to W.D.

"You can drop off whatever you need." She said sliding Papyrus the key. "This is the delivery door key. It takes you to the stockroom and you can hide them there." Lottie continued as the kettle went off and she smiled. 

"Would yall like to stay for a bit? Get something to eat and drink before heading out?" She said as she looked at the clock on the wall. The boys nodded and she guided them to a more private table. Lottie casually set a small press bell in front of them with a soft and sweet smile. "I'll bring out some tea and coffee for yall." She said and headed to the back and felt someone follow her. She readied her pistol in her hand and turned quickly seeing it was just the stout member of the group. 

"Sorry sir, you scarred me." She said as she looked at him.

Sans watched as Charlotte put the gun away slowly. "Ya got any mustard, Dollface?" He asked her and she nodded handing him the bottle as she brought out cups and balanced the coffee and tea pitchers looking effortless. 

Sans watched as she set everything down and poured Wings coffee and Papyrus tea while she chatted the three of them up before leaving to finish her baked goods.

"Wings, how can we trust the broad?" Sans asked his eldest brother as he leaned on the table a bit, eating the pastries and drinking the bottle of mustard she had given him. 

"Because Sans, she isn't stupid. She was able to see through me like I was an open book." Wings told his brother as he ate one of the small danishes on the plate. "Quite the chef." He said as he leaned back, obviously happy with how the meeting turned out. 

"Sans, Do Not Question Him. He Has His Reasons." Papyrus told his elder brother as he tried an apple danish, he was slightly pissd off that it was actually really good. 

"Now boys, we just have to move the weapons to the stockroom here." Wings said to his brothers as he drank his coffee. It was a good brew, he'll have to ask where Charlotte gets it later.


	3. Unloading

The early birds in the bakery that morning were surprised to see the Bare bones there. Lottie was already prepared to answer any questions that came her way. A sweet goat lady, who had become a regular not too long after Lottery Bakery opened, came up to the counter. 

"Good morning child." The lady said as she smiled at Lottie.

"Good morning miss Tori!" Lottie said happy to see the wonderful woman again. Everyday was a good day if she walked in. "The usual right? Green tea with 3 cubes of sugar and a dash of milk with a cinnamon and butterscotch muffin right?" Lottie said as she rang up the order after the woman nodded to her. Lottie quickly got the bag with Tori on it next to a few others. She happily handed the bag to the woman. 

"Lottie, if you don't mind me asking, are you in trouble dear? I noticed the Gaster family sitting at the one table when I walked in." Tori said and Lottie let out a soft chuckle.

"Tori, you know I will serve just about anyone, regardless of their job." Lottie said as she tried to convince Tori she didn't sign her life away to protect her business. The goat lady looked Lottie up and down trying to see if she needed help. Tori nodded and went on her way but shot the table of skeletons, a look of warning.

The skeletons left the bakery not too long after Miss Toriel. Lottie eased a bit seeing them gone as she continued her day. She noticed a few of her regulars, other business owners in town, hadn't picked up their usual morning orders. Then she remembered other businesses do their deliveries during the week while Lottie preferred Sundays. She sighed as she made a quick note to deliver them during the next round of baking since the deserts take longer. 

Sans lazed about in Wings office, like the fact he would die for being in here without him in here wasn't a present thought. Wings usually never left his office sending Sans and Paps to do meetings with other gangs but Wings was very certain about attending the meeting with Charlotte this morning.

Sans wandered around his brother's office and saw a file on his desk, it was a large file that was in the boys native language, it was odd but as Sans continued to read it he saw Charlotte's name pop up quite a few times on the first page, but before he could find out why Wings had such a large file on the little lady the office door swung open and hit the wall with a loud thud as a pissed of Wings stood there, glaring at him.

"Hey Bro, heh, what's up?" Sans asked as he quickly moved away from the desk.

"Sans, What have I told you about being in my office without me in here?" Wings asked, more like stated, as he walked over to Sans calmly. But soon as Wings got too close, Sans teleported out of the room.

Sans let out a small sigh of relief as he wandered over to the truck being loaded to take to its temporary home at Charlotte's Bakery. She said they could drop it off after closing, while she was prepping for the next morning. Sans was delighted to see the little lady again, but that look Tori gave him earlier was soul stopping. He knew if any of the brothers laid a hand on Charlotte, they would face the wrath of Toriel. That was something Sans did not want to see or cause.

Lottie prepared dough for the morning bake and was loading them into the chill chest in the back of the bakery next to the delivery room when she heard a rather large truck pull up by the building. "They're here already?" She asked out loud as she quickly made her way to the door. Lottie opened the door right as the extermly tall skeleton from earlier was about to knock. "Evenin sir." She said as she used a heavy stone to keep the door open. "You can unload the boxes in here." She said opening a completely empty storage room she usually kept locked. 

"Thank You Small Human." The tall skeleton said to her as she nodded and continued with prepping for tomorrow. Lottie watched as the men unloaded box after box into the room. She didn't want to be in their way, in case her life depended on it, so she stacked bowls of dough where she could and snuck a few into the chill chest when she could.

"The unloading is going well" Sans thought to himself as he waited outside with a cigar in his mouth puffing the red smoke that floated around him. It was well into the night and he hadn't seen Charlotte come out yet. Her truck was deeper in the alley so he could physically see the truck still there. He looked at his watch again as he heard his brother talking to someone, very little hostility rang in his brother's voice. Sans quickly moved to see who it was he was talking to so...nicely.

Sans peaked into the door and saw Papyrus and the little lady talking as they kept on going in and out of an open door. Papyrus was helping the little lady finish up for tomorrow, it was something him and Wings only experienced. Papyrus's kindness. It was something he rarely ever showed, especially around others. Sans walked over and he felt Papyrus's gaze shift to him and a scowl appeared on his face a bit. "Hey, Bro, the men 'r done unloadin and ready to go." Sans told his brother as he felt the little lady look at him as he spoke to his brother. 

"Okay, Atleast You Aren't Being Lazy About This." Papyrus stated as he looked at his older brother and the two quickly left and Lottie finally felt like she could breathe when the door closed behind them. She waited to hear the truck drive away followed by a car. She bit her lip and started to get ready to head home. 

Lottie sighed as she locked the storage room where the "products" are kept and locked up everything else before heading to her truck. The end of a very fun day and a very long night for her, "Now time to go home and get some shut eye." She thought as she yawned and stretched. She quickly drove home, but she kept feeling like she was being watched or followed.


	4. Unpacking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lottie gets some unpacking done and finds a long lost history in her family. 
> 
> Word count: 1,049

Lottie sat in the middle of the living room surrounded by boxes. Stuff from her childhood home and a few photo albums that her mother wanted her to have from her grandmother. Lottie stuck those on a shelf before noticing something on the back of one, the book was bound in black leather with what could be the author's last name painted in bright red paint on the side with some touch up done on it throughout the years.. It was a weird sign that looked like squiggles and dots..."Accidentally purposeful" Lottie said out loud as she ran her hand over it. The book itself looked centuries old as she put it back on the shelf. She would write to her mother later asking about it, right now she wanted to get more of the boxes unpacked.

Lottie quickly and nicely put the books on the shelf before moving onto the next one. She hummed softly as she turned to put another box away and noticed a box that she didn't remember packing that had her grandmother's maiden name written in black paint. The box itself was large and looked heavy. Lottie walked over to it and opened it curiously.

The first thing she pulled out was a long black dress that was reaching the floor. She never saw anything like it. But it seemed to be a hodgepodge of different kinds of lace on it. The styles dating centuries, long before her family came to America. Lottie carefully set the dress aside as she didn't want it getting ruined.

The rest of the box looked like old pretty trinkets, Lottie made quick work of those since she wanted to display most of them around the house. Many of them reminded her of her grandmother's house, soft warm and cozy things that made her feel warm and fuzzy all over. She turned to get the last thing out of the box and it was a smaller box that seemed to be filled with jewelry. She would have to check it out later, she put the box with the dress and carried them up to her room. 

She hung the dress up in the back of her closet to hide it with her other dresses. Her mother sent them with her but Lottie wasn't much of a dress wearer. She prefered jeans and a comfy shirt vs a skirt or dress.

Lottie returned to the boxes downstairs and found a box of her favorite books as a child. They weren't children's books by any means and some were in a strange language her grandmother taught her that was passed down. It was strange and no human seemed to know it, she never bothered to ask a monster but she figured someone has to know it right? 

She sat on her knees as she stacked the books on a lower shelf in order to hide them so she wouldn't be asked about them. She sighed as she shifted to her position so her butt was on the ground and her legs were spread a bit as she leaned back looking around the room. 

Her cozy corner of the world was coming together nicely and quickly. She sighed before grabbing the old photo album and opened it. She saw drawn illustrations of women and men and families...her family...but there was also something else...the illustrations, mainly the ones with color (very little color) seemed to look like magic was being used. 

"I need something to drink…." Lottie said to herself as she stood up bringing the book with her. She made herself some coffee before sitting at the table and opened the book. The pages started to flip on their own and they stopped on a page with a picture of monsters…..well one in particular...W.D. Gaster. How old is this book? How long do skeletons live? Why is someone in her family right next to them? 

Questions swirled in her mind as she stared at the photo. She leaned back and rubbed her temples as she stared at the picture and bit her lip. She knew who could give her answers but would he even want to talk to her? Probably not.

Lottie looked through the book more, which caused more questions to appear in her mind. She bit her lip and at the end was a page. A page filled with her childhood language, she read a small part of the phrase out loud.

"Unlock the past and bring forth the power of two species." She said and felt a small spark ignite inside her and it was followed by a gentle feeling of warmth in her soul. She relaxed and looked back down at her book. "Their power combined will balance the SOUL". Odd that it was in capital letters. The warmth got stronger as she continued reading the phrase, "Dark to light and light to dark. Forever shall be…" Shit her vision was getting fuzzy what's wrong with her? She needed, no wanted, to finish reading it. "....entwined in the Soul of the mages." 

Mages….wait...why did that sound like something she had heard recently… or was it back in school during monster history. Children of monsters and humans; they usually look human but have the abilities to use monster's magic, or something like that right? 

Lottie's head spun and she laid her head on the table and noticed a soft purple glow coming from somewhere….she rushed to the mirror and saw her eyes were glowing purple. She jumped back in shock and landed on her ass as she rubbed her eyes thinking she was seeing things as she looked in the mirror and confirmed….yes, her eyes were purple and glowing…. She felt the warmth grow stronger in her one hand and looked down at her hand as she began to panic and started looking for the card Papyrus gave her the night they were unloading the truck of weapons.

She rushed to her phone and began dialing the number but the purple glow shot from her hand and destroyed a wall. She started to shake a bit and fell to the ground as the phone was ringing and she dropped it as she passed out, her body feeling weak.


	5. Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaster gives story time to Papyrus and some connections are made.

Gaster answered the phone in his office, he heard the phone drop and hit something and then another thud hitting the ground after it. He remained calm as he hung up and walked over to Sans, who was lazing on the couch.

The door opening was enough to catch the middle brother's attention and Papyrus's as well who was walking in the door.

"Sans, do me a favor….I need you to make some visits. I had gotten a call and I would like you to check on some of the business owners that we have contracts with." Gaster said as he looked at Sans with a gaze that meant 'This is an order. Not a request.'

"Heh, sure Wings. I'll get right on that." Sans said in reply as he used a portal to disappear quickly.

"Wings, What Is Going On? Is Someone Hurt?" Papyrus asked Gaster which made the eldest brother look at him.

"I got a very concerning phone call. I sent Sans to check that our products weren't….being compromised." Gaster told the tall skeleton before motioning him to his office. "I hope it isn't our newest storage place. We might have a bigger problem then." 

Papyrus knew that meant Charlotte, the kind human woman he had a pleasant conversation with the other night while unloading. He gave her the number in case anything were to happen. He quickly followed his brother into his office. 

  
  


Sans checked on all the main people, they were fine so nothing to be worried about with them. He headed over to the bakery and saw it was closed. Which was weird for a weekday, maybe she took some time off. No need to worry about the little lady right? How would she even get the number? He certainly never gave it to her, and neither did Wings…did…no, Papy wouldn't of...right? 

Sans panic skyrocketed and he opened a portal right to Charlotte's house, yes he knew where she lived, he stalked her for a while for Wings...and maybe for himself. Sans started banging on the door but got no answer. 

"Charlotte, it's Sans. Open up." He said sternly but got no reply and heard nothing within the house. He took a shortcut into the house and saw the phone off its hook but no Charlotte. Until, he moved closer and saw her unconscious body next to it. He ran over and picked up her body, holding it tightly to himself as he opened and portal. He stepped into it, vanishing, leaving everything else as is. Even the black book on the table.

Gaster was sat across from his youngest brother and the two were silent for a while, until…

"Papyrus, You know how there used to be more kinds of monsters before the war, correct?" Gaster asked the tall skeleton while looking at Charlotte's folder on his desk.

"Yes, You Told Me And Sans This When We Were Baby Bones." Papyrus said, curious as to where his brother was going with this.

"You know how mages are made correct?" Gaster asked, now looking at his youngest brother. Papyrus only nodded in response. "Back when monsters and humans lived on the surface...there were quite a few families of mages from the result of romantics between monsters and humans. Some of those families are still around today." Gaster said as he took a minute to take a sip of coffee and open Charlotte's folder.

Papyrus stayed silent as he watched his brother. Understanding now, why Wings chose specific families to work with. They were part of original mage families. Wings looked at the tall skeleton and sighed.

"I was very good friends with the Hildebrands before the war. They also fought with us during the war against the humans. Many mages did, of course after losing they were forced to seal us in the underground before many were shot. Including many of Charlotte's family members at the time, many of them fled with others and went into hiding. Suppressing and weakening their magical abilities. Once I heard that many families fled here for different reasons, after coming out of the underground, I was eager to come here. Some families knew who I was, some didn't after quite a few generations of us becoming myth, and there was one family I couldn't find. Of course, I now have found them. I also knew she was coming here. Her mother had written to me a few months prior out of the blue asking me to watch over her after hearing about where I was from other families. The Hildebrands monster half of the family were killed right at the start...as examples of what the king thought of monsters. The family were some of the sweetest and caring of monsters, it's one of the reasons why the underground was so rough. We saw kindness only ended in death, so we passed it on." Gaster finished just as Sans came into the office through a portal holding the limp body of Charlotte in his arms. His body was shaking quite a bit.

"She was passed out at home when I found her. Phone was off the hook as well." Sans said as Gaster rose and walked over to him. 

"Put her on the couch for now. Did anything seem weird at her house when you got there?" Gaster asked him as they headed to the living room. 

"The air itself was charged with magic...I think she was attacked but didn't seem hurt." Sans said carefully, laying her on the couch which caused her to stir a bit.

"Sans, she's a mage." Gaster said bluntly and felt Sans freeze next to him. Gaster just simply handed his brother Charlotte's folder. "This will explain. I must see if something is at her house before I'm completely sure. Both of you stay here. If she awakes and I'm not back. Do not scare her, stay calm." Gaster said before disappearing. 

Lottie woke hours later, in a strange place; on a strange couch, in a pitch black room. This wasn't an anxiety inducing situation at all. She slowly stood up as her body ached. She had no idea where she was, did one of the skeletons come and get her? Was she kidnapped during a break in? Thoughts ran through her mind, progressively getting worse. She bit her lip as she heard the floorboards creeking under her feet. She heard a door open and Gaster's head popped out of the door. 

"Ah, good to see you are awake Charlotte. Please come in here for a moment, we have much to discuss." Gaster said. Lottie quickly made her way to the door and sat across from Gaster, seeing her family book laying on his desk and a large file next to it. Gaster relaxed back into his chair as he looked at her. "How much of this can you read?" He asked her. 

"I know quite a bit. My grandmother taught me as a child." She said. 

They talked most of the night of how Gaster knew her family and talk about her newly found powers would wait until morning


	6. Bakery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans spends the day in the bakery with Lottie and her two helpers.

Gaster and Lottie parted ways after leaving his office that morning. Papyrus was already awake and starting the coffee pot, Lottie wandered into the kitchen casually.

"Morning Mr. Papyrus, need any help?" Lottie asked as she looked at the tall skeleton. Papyrus looked at the tiny human next to him and gave her a look of confusion. "I know you're used to cooking alone, but… I find cooking stress relieving, and wanted your permission to use your kitchen." Lottie continued which earned a nod from Papyrus. Lottie let out a happy noise as she started to buzz around the kitchen collecting things she needed. She hummed softly as she started cooking. 

Sans woke to banging on his door, he grumbled and yawned. "SANS YOU LAZY BAG OF BONES! GET UP!" Papyrus yelled making a small squeak sound from somewhere in the house. Sans shot up out of the bed, shirtless to see what caused that noise only to be faced with his brother's looming shadow.

"Put On A Shirt Brother. We Have A Guest." His brother said before turning his back as if to stop whoever was over from seeing Sans. Sans huffed and threw on a shirt. He walked out of his room as his brother made his way to the kitchen where a blonde swaying pony tail caught his attention. Charlotte was awake, the amount of joy in his chest was unfathomable. His SOUL was pounding a mile a minute in his chest, especially since her body was swaying back and forth to whatever was on the radio. She hummed softly as she flipped a pancake as she looked over her shoulder. "Morning Sans! Can you do me a favor? Set the table while I give your brother a cooking lesson. Please and thank you." She said to him and went back to Papy as she was going over batter prepping and how to cook bacon. 'At least magic food was very similar to human food.' Sans thought to himself as he saw Gaster sitting there reading the paper and drinking his coffee. Sans rolled his eyes before glancing at the two who actually filled the house with talk and laughter as they talked. Sans was jealous, and he hated it. 

Lottie glanced over her shoulder at the two skeletons sitting after the table. They seemed unnerved by something, Lottie ignored it and finished cooking with Papyrus. Papyrus took the plate of pancakes and set them on the table while she set down the large plate of bacon. "So, Gaster… continuing our talk from last night. What training were you talking about?" She said as she grabbed some of the pancakes and bacon as the other three did the same. She refused to look at Sans as he coated his food in mustard, the idea wanted to make her gag. 

"Mostly controlling your powers, though it seems you have pretty good control of them since I haven't noticed any new damage to the house." Gaster said to her which caused her to suppress a laugh. Her subconscious ability to meticulously control her actions was coming in handy. 

Little nodded and bit her lip as her gut turned, something was off. Something wasn't right….THE BAKERY! Lottie quickly ate as she glanced at the time seeing it was still pretty early, enough time to get a few of them out. Maybe she will call on one of her helpers to run the register as she baked. "I think that will have to wait. I do have a business to run sadly, you know what that's like, right?" She said as she put her dishes in the sink. She looked down and noticed she didn't have any shoes on just socks and she would be leaving a house looking a mess. A house full of men, the rumors that would spread. 

"Charlotte, would you like me to open a portal back to your house?" Gaster offered and it earned a nod from the small blonde who looked worried as hell as she played with her hair. Gaster gave Sans a pointed look as he opened a portal and Lottie jumped into it. Sans followed as it closed. 

Sans waited in Charlotte's living as she got dressed and looked around her home. It was simple and plain, expect for a few old looking things that he wandered over to for a closer look. Her house was cozy and cute, but it didn't fit well with the other houses in town. There was something about it, even before She moved in, that made this house feel out of place. Sans let his eyes gaze around the house, he had never been inside this place. Gaster told him the house is older than the town itself. 

Lottie quickly threw on some jeans and a simple red and black checkered button up. She quickly threw on some makeup, just a little eyeliner, mascara and a soft natural pink lip. She tied her hair back and out of her face as she put on her socks and shoes before rushing downstairs almost running Sans over.

"Oh, Sorry!" Lottie said as she looked up at him, her head right at the center of his chest since he was much taller than her. He had his hand on her waist to steady her and it caused her to blush a bit. She pulled away quickly and walked pass him grabbing her purse. "Want to come with me to the bakery? I have to call one of my helpers to run the register while I am baking in the back. The company would be nice." She said while smiling at him, her face still a little flushed. 

Sans nodded and followed her to her car and they drove into town. She parked in the back of the shop where she saw two of her usual helpers waiting, Azzy and Chara; Toriel's Teenage sons. Lottie quickly walked over and reassured them that she was fine and was actually about to call them. Sans walked over and Chara nudged Lottie and wiggled his eyebrows. "No, Chara, No. Don't even think about that, Gaster sent him to watch me. Don't mention it to anyone else, especially your mom okay?" She asked the two and they nodded. The four of them walked into the building, Lottie made quick work to get everything heated and ready to go. "Thank stars that I made dough ahead of time." Lottie thought out loud as she busied around the kitchen as the two teenagers began taking orders and while there were a few customers who weren't happy about waiting, most customers were very understanding and waited. 

Sans chatted with Charlotte as she got the pastries done and had Chara running back and forth while Azzy was at the register. Sans leaned against a wall, his mind lost in thought as he watched Charlotte and Chara worked in the back. His eyes casually glazing over Charlotte's body, he tried to stop his magic from forming in his pants as she was catching up on orders. Her soft squishy form against him when she almost fell was so pleasant to feel.

Sans would be the first to admit that he was weak for the warmth of humans. He had many of a female partner and a few men under his belt over the years. Power attracts all kinds as the saying goes.

Lottie's head shot up at the sound of shouting. "YOU STUPID MONSTER! WHERE IS MY ORDER?!" Someone shouted. Lottie sprinted to the front and saw Azzy frozen in his place as he stared at the man who was shouting awful things at him. Lottie grabbed Azzy's shoulder and whispered for him to head back. 

"Good morning sir, what seems to be the problem?" Lottie asked the obviously upset man who looked at her like she was the lowest thing on earth. 

"That idiot-" the man started saying as Lottie's smile fell for a second. "Please, don't name call in my bakery, sir." She said calmly, interrupting the hateful man. 

"Don't tell me what to do little girl." He said to her sternly. As if his strong words would make her back down. Lottie dealt with men worse than him before. "Anyways," he started speaking again...great. "I want to know why my order is taking so long. Most bakeries don't run this slow." He continued. Lottie smiled sweetly as a few of the regulars backed up so they wouldn't be in the way of the carnage about to happen. 

Lottie isn't an angry person by no means. She is a sweet, loving, and peaceful soul who tries to see the best in people. The one thing that gets her more riled up that liars and cheaters is people like him. People that think they are above themselves. 

"Sir, understand one thing. We are all trying to get caught up from a late start this morning with a technical issue. So please, either leave and go to one of the other bakeries or stay quiet in line like everyone else and wait your turn." Lottie said as her stare bore into this man's soul. The man shrank back and went to the back of the line with his number. Chara and Azzy came up with a bunch of orders and Chara started calling out the numbers while Azzy went back to taking the money. 

Sans watched as Charlotte came back to the kitchen area and saw how sweetly pissed off she looked. It terrified his very core, but in like a good way because it wasn't directed at him. She looked like a woman that would walk through fire and it would move out of her way to clear the path, like she was ready to punch something but her forever sweet smile giving off a feeling of gentleness. Sans let his gaze roam over as her body again as she angrily kneaded dough as she softly counted. Sans knew the bakery was popular for its kind and cheery owner that had some of the best finds in town. 

"I hate rude people like him. The people that work in the city and think that they are better than us that work in town. We at least work for ourselves and don't work for corporations that bleed us dry and steal money from people." Charlotte said aloud forgetting Sans was there. 

"Doll, calm down. Assholes like him are dime a dozen in my line of work. He was probably just being rude cause of bein served by a monster. We get treated worst than anyone else" Sans said, looking at Charlotte as she put the bread aside in a large bowl and covered it. 

"If society said that killing was fully acceptable and everyone could kill as much as they wanted to, whenever they pleased; would that make them right? Just because someone said it's okay to be awful to a particular group doesn't make it okay." Charlotte said, looking up at him as she washed her hands before getting pastries out of the oven, setting them on a cooling rack and started wrapping some up before calling Chara back to take some to the front.

Sans looked at the woman in front of him in awe. He never heard anyone speak like that about different groups. He felt his chest grow warm as he repeated what she said in his head. He snapped out of his daze as he heard a mixer start as Charlotte started making another dough. Sans watched her intently and noticed her grab a purple drawstring with a gold tie on it and noticed a weird powder like substance in it.

"Hey, Charlotte. What is that powder you're addin in?" Sans asked her as she sprinkled a tablespoon of the powder in.

"Oh, Toriel gave it to me. I'm making special monster pastries. Adding a bit of this makes it so monsters can eat it easier. I gave you and your family some when you visited, remember." Charlotte replied as she looked over her shoulder as the dough mixed around. "Everywhere should take dietary needs to account but few rarely do. It's why I have different tables marked for nuts, certain fruits, and for diabetics which get sugar substitutes." She continued as she pointed to the respected tables. 

Sans watched her as she spoke. Her soft voice carried through the place. He felt his body relax a bit as he nodded along, her hair swishing behind her as she continued baking and pushing out different pastries and pies and breads. Sans had always wondered why people and monsters alike loved this little bakery in the middle of a no name town, he now understood the love and care that is put into everything she did. He himself had never met such a caring and compassionate creature in the human species, well she was part monster after all. Wings told him monsters weren't always so cold, but seeing where kindness got them on surface caused the change. He wondered what would have happened if monsters kept their kind nature, he and paps probably wouldn't have to be so cruel to each other in public. 

Lottie felt a bit calmer after getting her mind off the asshole from earlier by lunch time and finished up her regulars orders. Lottie was preparing desserts for a local restaurant with Chara and Azzy as the day came to a close. Her and Sans conversed along while she kept telling Chara to stop glaring at him or else, "Your face will be stuck like that and you will forever look angry," which earned an eye roll from the teen.

"Have either of you heard from Frisk?" Charlotte asked the two which made Sans straighten up more, "I haven't seen or heard from them since they went to the capitol." Charlotte added as she continued kneading the bread dough in front of her before dropping it in a pan. 

"Yeah they sent mom a letter last week about how things are going with the newest bills and how they and dad are doing." Asriel replied as he looked up at Charlotte. "She said something about monsters being taken more seriously with their complaints and changes were taking place." Asriel continued as Charlotte nodded. 

"I'm glad yall have a voice now. I remember when yall first came out of Mount Ebbet, so many angry people…" Charlotte said her voice trailing off on the end so quiet she could barely be heard. Having a soul trait of kindness, at least what she was told from other monsters, in a very hateful world was difficult but she managed. Charlotte shook her head as she packed up the deserts in a beautiful simple box and got them ready to carry over to the restaurant. Sans grabbed a few from her to carry, seeing her working so hard was tiring him out so he wanted to lighten her load. The group walked over to the alley across the street and to a metal door in between two buildings.

Charlotte waved at a few people smoking in the back, who immediately put out their cigars and cigarettes they were smoking. 'Probably been scolded by her for smoking around produce and baked goods.' Sans thought to himself as he watched her chat away before someone opened the door and yelled "LOTTIE'S HERE!" as several people came to take boxes from the group as Charlotte talked to the older man who ran the place and going over the list they both had to make sure everything was there. Sans watched her body language, surrounded by men and yet still intimidating as she held her hand up to a man trying to talk to her while continuing her conversation with the owner before talking to the man who tried interrupting and a few of the workers actually giving him death glares if he got too close.

Sans was aware how Charlotte was loved in the town by humans and monsters alike but he didn't know how deep it actually went. He smiled to himself a bit as she finished up and she walked over to the group with a smile on her face. "Let's head on back to the bakery and close up." She stated as she walked past the three of them. Sans followed closely behind her followed by Chara and then Asreil. 

Cleaning up that night was easy and Charlotte gave the two teens a ride home in the bed of her truck since it was late before heading home. She parked her truck in her driveway and she gave Sans a box, "I remember a few sweets your family liked during your visit. So I stuck some of them in a box." Charlotte told him making his soul skip a beat before nodding and taking the box from her. Sans smiled down at her and noticed a faint redness on her cheeks but brushed it off as the chilly night and watched her enter her house before shortcutting home. Today was one of the best days he had in a long while and he had no clue as to why, but he didn't mind; not a single bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super duper sorry for the long wait everyone. I recently started a new job and been a bit busy.


	7. Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick little update

Hello my little Starlings! 

Sorry the actual chapter 7 is taking so long. I've been very busy with a new full time job and had writers block to boot. The chapter is almost done, I just don't know when.  
That all I have for now! 

Love, 

Rosie <3


	8. Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans is annoyed then pissed, then annoyed again, then worried, and then pissed again. Also Whats up with Lottie...who knows, I sure as hell dont.

Sans was already in a meeting. He felt irritated and wanted this to be over, he's been feeling irritated a lot lately. Mostly when Lottie, yes she gave him permission to call her that, wasn't around. She stopped at the house this morning to give Paps another cooking lesson but then had to hurry back to the bakery. He was enjoying her visits in the mornings, but today he missed her because of this stupid meeting. Wings kept teasing him because he was head over heels for Lottie. The only reason the teasing started was because Sans had started the unfortunate habit of talking in his sleep about her. Sans refused to admit it even though he knows how he gets around her. His composure falls apart and he tries to stay calm but it doesn't always work.

Sans watched his younger brother guide the meeting with ease as Sans zoned out a bit as his thoughts traveled to Lottie. Hopefully they finish early so he could stop at the bakery and see her. He hopes the two brats aren't there today. Asriel isn't bad but is a bit annoying. Chara on the other hand makes Sans wanna punch the kid's face in for how much Chara glares at him. He never wanted to punch a kid in the face so hard before. 

"So, We Get The West And East While Your Gang Has Control Of The North And South, Correct?" Papyrus said as he spoke to the human sitting across from him. The man would scare someone of a lesser composition than himself. Papyrus read carefully over the contract making 'suggestions' and corrections as he went down. This ally was important but Papyrus wasn't one to let go of too much on what he wanted, when he wanted it, and how he wanted it done; Papyrus watched as the man, Don Patrick was what papyrus thought his name was, he wasn't in the mood to remember the man's name. He would be dead within a few weeks anyway and then the North and South would belong to Papyrus. Papyrus's mood wasn't helped by his brother being a cranky asshole the whole day because of not seeing Lottie. He also missed the tiny blonde and her lessons today. Him, W.D, and Sans would never admit it but they all knew they were attached to her in different ways. Sans was in love with her while Papyrus saw her more as a sister, no one knew how W.D. saw her but he more than tolerated her. 

After the meeting was over and they had a few hours until the next one, the bakery was definitely on the mind. Lottie talked about trying a new recipe in the bakery, so the brothers had an excuse for visiting. 

Lottie was in the middle of a breakfast rush when she heard the familiar red and black car pull up to the bakery. She smiled a bit as she peeked out from the back and saw the glare on Chara's face confirming her theory. She and Azzy carried out fresh baked trays of various breakfast pastries and regular deserts. She waved as the two walked in and grabbed her notepad as the two took their usual booth closest to the back door and back of the bakery in case they needed to hide for whatever reason. "Azzy, watch the ovens while I take this okay?" Lottie said as she grabbed the fresh pot of coffee with the red coffee tray and pulled down her sleeves to hide a few bruises (that's a story for another time) as she walked over smiling and felt her heart thumping a bit when she felt Sans' eyes on her. She set a bottle of mustard down in front of him and set the coffee tray and pot down next to Papy. The tall skeleton usually can drink a whole pot to himself so she makes one specifically for him and leaves it at the table. 

"What can I get you both today?" She asked them as she kept checking her sleeves to make sure they were staying in place. Papy gave her a look as she wrote his usual which was a high protein wrap that was usually the size of her head. Sans leaned back and looked her up and down making her heart race faster. 

"Heard you got a new monster desert." Sans said and Lottie wrote it down before nodding.

"So, a Protein buster breakfast wrap and a monster coconut chiffon cake." She said and walked away to get their food after they both nodded in reply. She quickly got their food and set it down in front of them before helping Azzy in the back while getting stuff out for the rush which finished pretty quickly so she told Azzy and Chara to relax and eat while she covered the store. The two teenagers nodded and went to the back to eat and drink. Lottie walked over to the skeletons and sat next to Sans.

"How was the meeting with Don Patrick?" She asked, keeping her voice low.

"He Was Late….Wait How Did You Know?" Papyrus said, keeping his composure. 

"He came in here ranting and raving about the meeting with the Bare Bones Mafia he was having and kept making not so nice comments...so I put laxatives in his sandwich which should have caused him some trouble by now." Lottie said casually as she had her head resting on her left hand as she stared at the tall skeleton across from her. She felt Sans chuckling next to her. Papy tried not to react but was trying not to laugh. "Did yall get what you wanted out of the meeting at least?" She asked as though it was just a regular between businesses and not a land deal.

Lottie made every meeting seem normal and not that it could turn deadly if someone's tempers turn sour. The boys never thought much of it and W.D told them her family wasn't part or had any dealings in the mafia, so Sans always saw it as she just had a way with making the awful things seem normal. He joked with Papyrus that he should bring her to one just to see what would happen...that ended with him being smashed against a wall with two very angry skeletons glaring at him.

Lottie heard the bell to the shop open and she perked up and she quickly got up from the booth. She came face to face with Don Patrick and his men, Patrick looking red faced as he pointed his gun at her screaming something through the thick Irish accent, Lottie just stood there smiling as she walked forward and grabbed the gun. Lottie tilted her head to the side as she moved her other hand to his fingertips and squeezed the ones that weren't holding the trigger. "Sir, please do me a favor and shut up for five seconds." She said her voice laced with venom as the man started to look to be in pain the harder she squeezed. 

"You come into my store and say awful racist things about people and places you know nothing about, that was your first mistake, " One finger cracking "your next mistake was thinking you could scream in my face and I wouldn't respond," another crack" and your third and final mistake was pointing a gun in my face like you actually scare me. Here's the thing, I fear no one." Several sounds were heard throughout the store as the don fell to the floor on his knees letting go of the gun as he screamed in pain. His goons didn't know how to respond and quickly picked up their boss and left.   
"And that's another gun for the chest of idiots." Lottie said, wiping off the gun and sighed. Sans cleared his throat catching her attention, she turned to face him and it was obvious that she forgot him and Paps were there. "Sorry yall had to see that." She said rubbing the back of her neck and walked to the counter pulling out a chest from underneath the register and adding the gun to it. She pushed the hair that fell into her face and looked at the two in the booth who stared at her as if she had three heads and a tail.   
"Is everything okay?" She asked tilting her head as she bit her lip a bit as she felt their eyes bore into her soul.   
"A Kindness Soul With Some Variations Of Determination And Justice….An Odd Mix." Papyrus said as he switched his gaze to his brother who didn't stop staring.   
"Mind explaining what the fuck that was sweetheart?" Sans asked, trying to stay calm. His soul thumping in his chest, he didn't know if it was worry or anger but he knew Lottie shouldn't have known how to crack bones like that and that easily. He was worried that her magic was overpowering her and what could happen if that did happen. He was angry that he was told to sit back by her and yes she handled it but she didn't have to alone. 

"What do you mean?" Lottie asked, looking at him like a scolded child as she played with her sleeve.   
"Charlotte…" Sans gave her a warning look.   
"Listen, we will talk later okay? I have to get the shop ready for my next rush." Lottie replied scurrying off to the kitchen to get things ready, for once she wanted the brothers out of her shop and quickly. She didn't like the feeling of having to lie to them so she's just dodging them for now. She will deal with it later. Right now, work was far more important.


End file.
